Aurora and Lucien
The complicated relationship between the Enhanced Original Vampire, Lucien Castle and the vampire Aurora de Martel. They both once lived in the same castle together where Aurora was the daughter of the count and Lucien was one of their servants. A millennium later, after they were separated, they both were the oldest vampires in their sire lines besides the Originals themselves. A war was brewing between their two factions. History Lucien was described back then to being a stable boy. Mostly due to Tristan de Martel's ferocious and protective demeanor with his sister Aurora, Lucien fell in love with the former royal beauty, Aurora de Martel. Klaus and Aurora began a secret affair unbeknownst to Lucien and Lucien was heartbroken to find out about Klaus and Aurora. Due to the Mikaelsons being exposed to Mikael once again, the Original family was forced to go on the run. In the meantime, the Mikaelsons compelled the Trinity to believe they are truly the Mikaelsons. Aurora and Lucien, with Tristan, believed themselves to be the Mikaelson siblings and were forced to run too being Mikael chased them instead of the Original family. Throughout The Originals series Although Lucien and Aurora had little interaction with each other in modern day New Orleans, Lucien seems to still hold affection for her. He even comforted her when Klaus proclaimed to Aurora that she meant nothing to him anymore. Taking advantage of this, Aurora kidnaps Lucien. In A Streetcar Named Desire, Lucien is found in Aurora's mobile home closet unconscious and set to desiccate. Freya Mikaelson grabs him and using him as an "anchor" to try and end the spell holding Elijah and Klaus to Aurora and Tristan's witchcrafted-world (due to Representational Magic). They are currently separated being Klaus buried Aurora alive in a brick wall. It is unknown if Lucien harbors any negative feelings for Aurora being she kidnapped and forced to him to desiccate for days or even weeks. In ''Behind the Black Horizon'', after transforming into an Enhanced Original Vampire in a bid to destroy the Mikaelsons, Lucien had one other vial of the substance that turned him. Realizing that he may intend to give it to Aurora, it was was revealed that Lucien had freed Aurora from behind the wall where Klaus had trapped her. This possibly restores their friendship and makes them allies against the Mikaelson family. Quotes Season Three :Lucien (to Klaus): "The Lady Aurora doesn't need teeth to tear a man's soul out-- one only need stare in her eyes to be lost." :--''For the Next Millennium'' ---- :Lucien (to Klaus): "It is as a friend that I come to you now. There is something that I must ask of you." :Lucien: "For the Lady Aurora. If you would deliver this to her in secret, I would be ''eternally grateful."'' :Lucien: "Oh, we shared affection for one another as children. But, since then, my station in life has prevented me from declaring my intentions." :--''I'll See You in Hell or New Orleans'' ---- :Aurora: "Well, well. If it isn't my old friend Lucien." :Lucien: "Hello, Aurora. It's been ages. You look..." :--''Out of the Easy'' ---- : [[Lucien Castle|'Lucien']]: "If you ask me, Niklaus is an utter fool. Always has been." :--''The Other Girl in New Orleans'' Trivia *Both of them are their sirelines' first turned vampire. **Lucien was the first vampire turned from Klaus' sireline whereas Aurora was the first vampire turned from Rebekah's sireline. *Despite not being in a romantic relationship, Lucien still has romantic feelings for Aurora. **The fact that Lucien still carries an old drawing of Aurora with him, as shown in ''You Hung the Moon'''' is evidence of this. **It is currently unknown as to what Aurora thinks of Lucien in the present day. Though she did call him her old friend. *Aurora witnessed Lucien's death as a human and was visibly upset with it. *Lucien freed and saved Aurora in [[A Ghost Along the Mississippi|''A Ghost Along the Mississippi]]. *They both share similarities with their respective sires. **Lucien calls himself a killer, much like Klaus admits to be. **Aurora too looks for a romantic interest in someone she lost contact with for centuries, which is similar to Rebekah and Marcel's relationship. *Their relationship has likely deteriorated after she locked him away and left him to desiccate when he disagreed with her over killing Klaus. Gallery TO302_2992Aurora-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0970Lucien-Aurora.jpg Normal_TO307_0972Aurora-Lucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0974AuroraLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0980Aurora-KlausLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0990KlausAuroraTristanLucien.jpg Normal_TO307_0999LucienTristanAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2217LucienAurora.jpg Normal_TO307_2768KlausElijahAuroraLucien-Tristan.jpg TO308_3067AuroraLucien.jpg TO308_3078Lucien-Aurora.jpg TO308_3098Aurora-Lucien.jpg See also Category:Relationships Category:Friendly Relationship Category:Help Needed Category:Romantic Relationship Category:Enemy Relationship